Mob's Valentine!
by happyramen
Summary: Mob receives chocolates for Valentine's Day!


"Nii-chan, are you heading off to Body Improvement Club?" Ritsu asked, meeting his brother on his way to student council.

"No, I'm going to work. Shishou called and it seemed pretty urgent." Shigeo replied. "Are you going home?"

"Not yet, there's an emergency meeting for the student council so I'm going there now. No club activities today?"

"No, it's free personal training today so I asked the president if I could leave early," Shigeo explained as they reached the shoe lockers. "I'll see you later, Ritsu, don't work too hard."

"You too, Nii-chan. Don't be home too late."

Shigeo waved at Ritsu before opening his locker. As he took out his shoes, something fell out: it was a pink envelope. Shigeo stared at it for a few seconds before picking it up, right hand slightly shaking.

_A l-love lett -_

"Ooohh, Shigeo, did someone give you a love letter?" Dimple teased, showing up out of nowhere.

"Don't be silly, Dimple. Someone probably put it here on accident."

"You're right," Dimple agreed. Maybe it's another prank. "Well, did you check whose name they addressed it to?

Shigeo turned the envelope around and saw 'To Kageyama-kun' written on the back.

"M-Maybe it's for Ritsu?" Shigeo stuttered.

"Or maybe it's for you? Ritsu's shoe locker is all the way on the other side," Dimple reasoned. "Why don't you open it?"

"But..." Shigeo mumbled before hesitantly opening the letter, carefully pulling the red heart-shaped sticker off.

_'Kageyama-kun,_

_I made you some chocolates, please enjoy them._

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_T. '_

"Chocolates?" Shigeo reached into his shoe locker and pulled a small plastic bag filled with star- and heart-shaped looking chocolates. "T...?"

Shigeo gasped. _T for Tsubomi-chan?!_ His face turned red.

This guy just thought it's from Tsubomi-chan, didn't he? Dimple thought, eyeing Shigeo with pity. He noticed a small white tag on the floor, by Shigeo's feet. He took a closer look and saw 'From Kurata' written on it. He started to tell Shigeo who it was truly from, but stopped when he saw how obviously delighted the boy was. "Well, seems like it's for you. Good for you, Shigeo."

"N-No, I'll ask Ritsu when I get home if he knows anyone called T."

Dimple smiled. "Up to you."

Shigeo put on his white sneakers and placed his indoor slippers back into his locker. He started walking towards Spirits and Such Consultation Office, his right hand clutching his pocket the whole way. 

"Mob! You're finally here! What took you so long?" Reigen greeted, getting up from his chair. "I see you ditched work to hang out at school, huh, Dimple."

"I don't work for you," Dimple simply said.

"Shishou, I told you not to call me during club hours."

"Sorry, but you're here now. I'm sure your club president didn't mind."

"He didn't mind since it was free personal training today, but-"

"Well then, all is well," Reigen interrupted. "Anyway, this is Saiki-san, our client for today. He's been having nightmares constantly since moving to his new apartment. I tried giving him a massage - I mean, a cleanse, but it didn't work. I figured we'll have to check his place out and exorcise whatever spirit is bothering him. Let's go!"

When they reached the client's apartment, Reigen went ahead and splashed salt everywhere, explaining to the client that salt was spirits' worst enemy, Dimple looking at him disdainfully. Shigeo was quietly watching when a sudden gust of wind entered the room.

"W-Where is this wind coming from, the window is closed?!" Reigen yelled.

"It's here, Shishou," Shigeo stated, his voice solemn. "It's faint, but it's definitely malicious."

"Hear that, Saiki-san? My apprentice said it's not that strong so he'll take care of it."

Shigeo raised his left hand and started the exorcism, the wind dying down almost immediately. When he was done, Reigen began explaining to the client the different ways he could send his payment. As they were leaving, the door suddenly slammed in front of Reigen, the walls began to shake.

"M-Mob? Didn't you exorcise it...?" Reigen nervously asked.

"I did," Shigeo responded, looking around the room. "I don't see - "

"Shigeo! In the corner!" Dimple shouted.

Shigeo looked to where Dimple pointed and saw a shadow, now growing seven, eight feet tall. No, taller. And bigger.

"It's a bunch of spirits merged together," Dimple explained. "I guess they only show one of them when psychics show up, to prevent their whole group from being exorcised. It's a good setup, so I don't know why they're showing their true form now."

"Shishou, please stay in the back with the client," Shigeo instructed, raising his left hand once again. He was using more of his power now, but the spirits wouldn't back down. In fact, they were getting stronger.

"_CHOOO -_ " the entity moaned, approaching Shigeo aggressively. "_COOOOOOO -_ "

"Shigeo, you need to use more of your power! They're too strong!" cried Dimple, who was barely hanging on next to Shigeo. So much wind was encircling the room now that Reigen and the client were taking cover by the fridge - almost everything else was orbiting in mid-air.

Shigeo, whose right hand had been protecting his pocket this whole time, reluctantly let go and increased the power he was releasing. He was able to push them back.

"-_ LAAATEEEEE..._" the spirits groaned once more, still putting up a fight.

_Chocolate?_ Dimple pondered. "Hey, Shigeo! Try throwing the chocolates at them!"

"Chocolates?" Shigeo repeated. "But..."

"They're probably spirits that died before finding love or something so chocolates and Valentine's Day triggered their regret, that's why they showed their true form. They must be angry with the fact that you received some and they didn't!"

Shigeo looked at Dimple then at the angry spirits, his right hand hesitantly reaching for his pocket. He took out the bag of chocolates and clutched it tightly before throwing it towards them. As soon as they went after it, Shigeo blasted them with his power, obliterating them into nothingness. Silence enveloped the whole apartment as Shigeo returned everything to its rightful place.

"Are you both okay, Shishou?"

"Yeah, we're okay," Reigen replied coolly. "Saiki-san, with that, you should definitely be able to sleep soundly now."

"H-Hai..." the too-stunned client softly agreed. 

"Oy, Mob, where'd you get those chocolates from?" Reigen pried as soon as they left the client's apartment. "Were they the reason you were distracted back there?"

"S-Sorry, Shishou," Shigeo replied, looking down at the ground. "Someone mistakenly put them in my shoe locker instead of Ritsu's and I was going to give it to him, but now I can't."

"Hm? Why do you think it's Ritsu's and not yours? Was Ritsu's name on it?"

"N-No... it was just addressed _To Kageyema_."

"You might not be popular, but you're a good guy, Mob. I'm sure it was meant for you," Reigen reassured, giving his apprentice a pat on the back. "Sorry the spirits ended up eating them, though. Ah! Your house is near here. We'll walk you home, I'll say hi to your parents, too. It's been a while."

"Thanks, Reigen-shishou," Shigeo thanked his master quietly, his voice still sullen.

"I'm telling you, Shigeo, they really were for you," Dimple sighed. "They might not be from Tsubo- Ah! Shigeo! It's Tsubomi-chan!"

Shigeo suddenly looked up, half-expecting Dimple to be lying. But there she was, looking as pretty as ever, even in her casual clothes. She was waiting in front of his house. Shigeo nervously approached her.

"Tsubomi? Is that her? Mob's secret love?" Reigen whispered to Dimple, trying to get a closer look.

"Shut up, Reigen, we won't hear them," hushed Dimple.

"Tsu-Tsubomi-chan?" Shigeo stuttered, his eyes darting back and forth from her face to the ground. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Kageyama-kun, good timing. Here you go," Tsubomi handed him a small bag. "They're _giri choco_. I made too many so I thought I'd give you some. I was going to give it to you after school, but I didn't see you. I'll head home now, see you later!"

"Cho-Chocola..? Ah! Th-Thank you, Tsubomi-chan!" Shigeo bowed towards Tsubomi, who was already a few feet away.

"Ooooh, Mob, is your love prospering? Tsubomi-chan is pretty cute," Reigen teased.

"Cho-chocolate... from Tsubomi-chan..." Shigeo repeated, not hearing Reigen at all. He was giddily walking towards his house, his face flushed red.

"Oy, Mob? Mob?! MOB!" Reigen called out.

"Does he understand that they're obligation chocolates?" Dimple asked, a little worried.

"He'll be alright. He's not some delusional middle schooler. I'm pretty sure he'll figure it out."

"Tsubomi-chan... chocolates..."

**MOB'S VALENTINE'S DAY: 100%**

_Next Day in the Body Improvement clubroom..._

"Kurata-senpai," Inukawa called. "Why did you sign the _giri choco_ as T? Are you trying to start a trend?"

"Oh that? I got too lazy to sign it with my full name," answered Kurata, president of the Telepathy club, who was in the middle of playing a game and eating snacks.

"Oh. The chocolates were good, though, thank you."

"Eh, it's nothing. My mom actually made those and forced me to give them to you guys. Glad you liked them."

"I-Is that so? At least you wrote the cards, right?"

"Yeah, no, my sister did that. I just told her your names and signed it."

"H-Haha..."

**Inukawa's admiration for the club president: 0%**


End file.
